This application requests renewal of a Core Grant to support 23 vision research investigators with 16 qualifying NEI R01 grants, 6 NEI R03 grants, 2 NEI U10 grants and 2 NEI-funded training (132) grants at Baylor College of Medicine. In this competing renewal application, we report our highly successful and productive past usage of the Core facilities (with a large number of publications benefiting from the Core Modules during the past grant period), and seek continued support for three modules based on the current needs and emerging demand for cutting-edge technology in protein structure and function analysis of the vision research community. The proposed Modules are Microscopy, Digital Imaging & Histology; Proteomics; and Machine Shop. The aim of the proposal is to provide support and facilities, essential for progress on NEI-funded projects, not available among the departments and which cannot be obtained through individual research grants. The specific aims of the application are: (1) To provide a state-of-the-art scanning confocal microscope for high resolution three-dimensional imaging and an advanced transmission electron microscope for ultrastructural analysis of ocular and neural tissues, and molecular imaging. (2) To provide facilities and services to process digital images obtained from confocal, conventional light and electron microscopes, and histological facilities, services and training for both light and electron microscopy. (3) To provide access to proteomics and mass spectrometry equipment, and to provide proteomic and LC/MS analysis of samples. (4) To provide assistance and training in sample preparation and data analysis in the basic concepts of proteomic analysis, mass spectrometry, data base searching, and protein identification. (5) To provide in-house machine shop services to the Vision Core investigators who need special apparatus not commercially available. (6) To design, fabricate and modify devices for vision research in individual Core laboratories. (7) To foster collaborations among vision research groups at Baylor through sharing of common facilities. (8) To provide a supportive environment to attract and retain outstanding new vision research faculty, students and postdoctoral fellows; and facilitate new vision research projects. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]